


Why do people hate us Louis?

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Louis, why do you think we’re here?”</p><p>”What do you mean?”</p><p>"Why are we here if people hate us?"</p><p>Transaltion into Russian available in the start of 1:st chapter, done by Nastya_30STM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do people hate us Louis?

Translation into Russian [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4268157)

”Louis, why do you think we’re here?”

”What do you mean?”

”I mean, why are we still here if everyone hates us? Why do people even hate us, all we’re doing is being in love. Why do so many people hate us for that, we aren’t hurting anyone”

Louis didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have an answer. Because it didn’t make sense, he couldn’t understand why people hated them just because they we’re in love. Why did it matter that they both were boys and why did people care so damn much about their buissnes?

”I don’t know Haz, maybe they’re just jealous that I’m dating the prettiest boy in the whole wide world” he knew he avoided the problem. Soothed it over with kind worlds and soft touches. But the smile that light up Harrys face reminded him, that in just this moment, they we’re okay. As long as Harry was happy, Louis was happy.

And he knew they would stick together, even if things was complicated, and no matter who tried to stop them.


End file.
